man's greatest ambition
by deadbeast
Summary: souda, hinata, hanamura and tsumiki try to get into the girls sleepover party


Hajime hinata heard a knock on his door while he was trying to pretend to sleep

wake up u lil bitch we got something important to do "it was soudas voice"

hinata knew he wasn't goning to leave so he got up and opened the door anyway. souda was there and he had hanamura with him too

what the hell do u guys want im trying to sleep here

nows not the time for sleeping souda said even tho it was 10pm

the girls are having a sleep over an were going to peak "hanamura said obviously aroused. He started drooling when he said "peak"

im not doing that guys that's a bad idea hinata said

come on hinata, sonias there! u want to give up on MANS GREATEST AMBITION!? "souda shouted at the top of his lungs

"MANS GREATEST AMBITION?!" hanamura shouted as well

"m- mans greatest ambi tion" a smaller voice said

shut the fuck up guys hinata said "ur going to let everyone kno also whos the other guy" turning to the voice he found the source of it was tsumiki

"tsumiki what are you doing with these losers shouldnt u be at the sleepover" hinata asked

"i wanted 2 go but hiyoko told me she didnt want to see my pig girl face there" tsumiki replied sniffing and wiping her face with the back of her hand "so i ran away"

harsh man souda said. hanamura nodded in agreement

anyway what do u say hinata hanamura said. "it doesnt matter if u say no were gonna drag u there anyway." hinata knew that already

fine said hinata altho he kinda wanted to see nanami in pyjamas

and then the three boys and tsumiki left to the cabin

xxxxx

god DAMN it souda shouted

oh my fucking god souda if u scream anymore the girls are gonna know were here both hanamura and hinata said

I cant help it. the windows are blocked said souda

They made it to the cabin log where the girls were having a sleepover but it turned out the windows were blocked with some kind of metal plate held by oversized bolts

Alright see? This is impossible and it was a bad idea anyway lets go back hinata said

Come on hinata are you just going to give up now? after we came all this way what happened to MANS GREATE- souda was interrupted by hinata

dont shout it please said hinata

if i may suggest something hanamura said

hinata knew is was going to be something really stupid but he was going to go along with it anyway for whatever reason

xxxxx

wheres tsumiki? Nanami asked

who cares about that dumb bitch the parties fine without her said hiyoko. she was uncomfortably close to mahiru who said "wait but this is an all girls party it wouldnt be right without tsumiki"

they were all sitting in a circle in very comfy slightly revealing pyjamas cos thats what girls do at sleepovers

owari was too busy stuffing her face with food to reply but she tried anyway

"yah we need tsumiki he" and she gave up and went back to eating she was pretty sure her message went across anyway

"ugh we shouldnt have invited _her_ either" hiyoko said with a disgusted face

"hiyoko would it kill you to stop being a lil bitch for once" nanami said voicing the opinions of every girl in the group

"im going to get tsumiki" pekoyama said and got up to go to the door. When she opened it she found hanamura, souda, and hinata in girl costumes and makeup, and tsumiki

tsumiki only had tiny nurse outfits, hanamura insisted he wear tsumikis underwear and they used hanamuras makeup kit to the surprise of no one so souda, hinata and hanamura was attempting the sexy nurse outfit and failing miserably

"I still don't know why I agreed to this" hinata said. and he realized it was because he wanted to see nanami in pyjamas

back in the present hanamura was too distracted by pekoyamas boobs to speak so souda spoke for them

"hello yes we are foreign exchange students from uh"

"uhhh" hanamura said drooling

"uh-uh these are exchange students from… Canada?" tsumiki said

"yeah lets go with that" hinata said

it was completely obvious it was souda, hinata and hanamura in disguse so pekoyama asked tsumiki if she wanted to join the party

"you don't have to hang out with these losers" said pekoyama

tsumiki was about to say yes but she looked through the door and saw that gnome bitch hiyoko slicing her throat with her hand in a threatening gesture

tsumiki panicked and started to cry and said no

"what a shame" pekoyama said "good evening souda, hinata and hanamura. Hinata im ashamed of you I thought you were above this" and pekoyama shut the door

"hinata girl i told you red wasn't your color now you gave us away" hanamura said angrily

"I swear I saw Sonia there! if only pekoyama opened the door a little wider…" souda said to himself

"that's not important now" hinata said. he saw that gnome bitch hiyoko make tsumiki cry and that made him pissed

"right now were going to wreck hiyokos shit" said hinata

"I didnt know those were the type of girls you liked" hanamura said

"no hanamura" hinata said "anyway we're gonna need more people for this"

xxxx

"I saw tsumiki out there and she said she didn't want to come" pekoyama said

"what a shame" nanami said and hiyoko just smiled

"souda, hinata and hanamura were out there too in nurse outfits" pekoyama said

"what a shame she has to hang out with those creeps" mahiru said

"we have to do something for her!" Sonia said

"What do you think she likes, bandages? Shes a nurse right" owari finally stopped stuffing her face enough to stop

"nah she probably has a ton of those already" mahiru said

"ooooh ibuki should write a song for her! ibuki already has the perfect name for it: "it's my birthday today but it's not fun because all my friends are comatose""

"lets not mioda" mahiru said

mahiru thought about it and decided theres only one present we should give her

"oh my god mahiru you cant possibly consider _that_" hiyoko said but all the other girls were fine with it

xxxx

the boys and tsumiki went to get tanaka because he wanted to see sonia in her pyjamas too and komaeda because hes always following hinata around but they forgot they were in their nurse outfits so they were too busy trying not to laugh

"okay its not funny anymore guys" hinata said

"alright to proceed with the plan one of us is going to have to summon that pink devil" tanaka recovered enough to speak

"USAMI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" souda shouted and she appeared

"what are you doing up so late guys it's like midnight" usami said

"were sick of how hiyoko is treating tsumiki so were going to wreck her shit" hinata said

"y..you guys im fine wit-"

"no you're not" hinata said

"its nice that you guys are doing this but a bunch of boys trying to mess with a girls sleepover party worries me a little especially with hanamura here"

"come on just lure hiyoko out and were gonna dump her with black licorice"

"black licorice was the nastiest candy ever made and dumping hiyoko will drive her into so much despair that she'll have a ton of hope recovering afterward" said komaeda

no one had any idea what he was talking about but they agreed black licorice is disgusting and just what she deserved

"after that tsumiki can go in the party and we can all go back to sleep"

"what?" souda and tanaka said realizing they've been played

usami considered this for a little and said "fine but you guys are going to regret it hiyoko is a scary motherfucker"

xxxx

all 5 of the guys climbed the cabin log roof each with a bucket of black licorice in hand while usami was in there trying to lure out hiyoko

1 by one all the girls started coming out and mahiru was calling for tsumiki

"tsumiki we wanted to say sorry for treating you badly so we have a surprise to show you we're all friends"

"most of us" hiyoko said and hinata almost dumped the candy all over that bitches face

"w-what is" and then mahiru kissed tsumiki

1 by 1 all the girls started kissing and cuddling tsumiki and the boys on the roof were too distracted by the lesbian scene to dump the black licorice

"hey what the hell" souda said distracted by sonias pyjamas

hinata was distracted by nanamis pyjamas and accidentally dropped the bucket of black licorice on the girls

the rest followed suit

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS…. BLACK LICORICEEEEEEE" hiyoko hissed as the black licorice sizzled her skin where it touched her

the other girls started screaming and crying and slowly started spiraling in despair

"no no no no I never wanted this to happen!" usami said

the boys were too shocked at the scene to do anything as the girls curled up in fetal positions amongst the black licorice

except komaeda

"isnt this great! Now we can have even more hope now!" he said


End file.
